Many household appliances are small devices intended to be used on counter tops. Examples of such small appliances are toasters, coffee makers, food processors, can openers, and the like.
Such appliances are usually electrically powered and as such are provided with electrical cords; in some cases, the devices are provided with removably mounted electrical cords and in other cases, the electrical cord may be permanently secured to the appliance.
Safety experts recommend that such devices be unplugged when not in use, because power surges of the type usually caused by lightning may damage the appliance or even start a fire if the devices are left plugged in all the time.
Some larger electrical devices, such as television sets, or electricity-requiring devices such as Christmas trees, are often located such that power is delivered to them through extension cords. Again, it is advisable to store such extension cords when they are not in use.
Most people, unfortunately, do not unplug their electrical devices when they are not in use, nor do they have any storage system for electrical cords that are not in use, other than to toss them into a box where they become intertwined and difficult to separate due to their random orientation.
Numerous attempts have been made to provide electrical cord and extension cord organizers. The devices have been invented for the admirable purpose of encouraging safety among electrical appliance users. Organizer rack-type devices are shown in the following U.S. patents:
______________________________________ 17,911 1,515,539 2,400,807 481,167 1,518,216 3,664,719 1,215,476 1,789,628 3,976,201 1,262,493 1,810,826 4,577,809 1,380,747 1,917,603 ______________________________________
Clearly, the art of organizers in general is well developed. However, it has not yet reached its ultimate state of development and advances of the type disclosed hereinafter continue to be made.